mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Eastern Association
What is now known as the International League has gone through a few name changes. One of these names was the Eastern Association in 1891 before Eastern League (1892-1911), and finally International League 1912-present. In 1909 there was a short-lived independent league in New York known as the Eastern Association. In 1913 the Connecticut League changed its name to the Eastern Association. The class B league operated in New England. The 1915 Spalding Guide said that "life appears to be perennial with the circuit." The loop did not make it to opening of the 1915 season. Contents hide 1 Cities Represented 1.1 1891 1.2 1909 1.3 1913-1914 2 Teams & Statistics 2.1 1891 2.2 1909 2.3 1913 2.4 1914 editCities Represented edit1891 see International League Albany, NY: Albany Senators 1891 Buffalo, NY: Buffalo Bisons 1891 Lebanon, PA: Lebanon Cedars 1891 New Haven, CT: New Haven Nutmegs 1891 Providence, RI: Providence Clamdiggers 1891 Rochester, NY: Rochester Hop Bitters 1891 Syracuse, NY: Syracuse Stars 1891 Troy, NY: Troy Trojans 1891 edit1909 Amsterdam, NY: Amsterdam 1909 Gloversville, NY: Gloversville 1909 Johnstown, NY: Johnstown 1909 Kingston, NY: Kingston Colonials 1909 Middletown, NY: Middletown Orange Blossoms 1909 Poughkeepsie, NY: Poughkeepsie Students 1909 Newburgh, NY: Newburgh Colts 1909 Schenectady, NY: Schenectady 1909 edit1913-1914 Bridgeport, CT: Bridgeport Crossmen 1913; Bridgeport Bolts 1914 Hartford, CT: Hartford Senators 1913-1914, moved from Connecticut League 1902-1913 Holyoke, MA: Holyoke Papermakers 1913, moved from Connecticut League 1907-1913 Meriden, CT: Meriden Hopes 1913 New Britain, CT: New Britain Sinks 1914, moved from Connecticut League 1902-1913 New Haven, CT: New Haven White Wings 1913-1914 New London, CT: New London Planters 1913-1914 Pittsfield, MA: Pittsfield Electrics 1913-1914 Springfield, MA: Springfield Ponies 1913-1914 Waterbury, CT: Waterbury Contenders 1913; Waterbury Frolickers 1914 editTeams & Statistics edit1891 Eastern Association President: Charles D. White Team W L GB Pct. Manager Buffalo Bisons 89 35 .718 0 Patrick Powers Albany Senators 72 49 .595 15.5 Joe Gerhardt Troy Trojans 51 77 .398 36.5 David Mahoney Lebanon Cedars 48 73 .397 37 James Randall Syracuse Stars ### 56 42 .571 NA George Frazer New Haven Nutmegs ## 48 39 .552 NA Walt Burnham Rochester Hop Bitters ### 36 60 .375 NA Tom Power / Kerstein Providence Clamdiggers # 29 54 .349 NA Bill McGunnigle #Providence disbanded August 13. ##New Haven disbanded August 14. ###Syracuse & Rochester disbanded August 25. Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Buck West Syracuse BA .339 Les German Buffalo W 35 Ted Scheffler Buffalo Runs 156 Tony Von Fricken Albany SO 197 Harry Lyons Buffalo Hits 166 L.A. Gilliland New Haven ERA 0.89 Dan Lally New Haven HR 5 Les German Buffalo PCT .761; 35-11 Pete Sweeney Rochester HR 5 Art Bader Albany SB 106 edit1909 1909 Eastern Association President: Fred Paige Team W L GB Pct. Manager Newburgh Colts 8 2 .800 - William Landgraf Amsterdam 5 3 .625 2 Johnstown 4 3 .571 2.5 Kingston Colonials 4 3 .571 2.5 Hugh MacKinnon Gloversville 4 5 .444 3.5 Jacob Leist Middletown Orange Blossoms 2 6 .250 5 William K. Murray Poughkeepsie Students # Fred Paige Schenectady # Joseph Andries # Poughkeepsie and Schenectady disbanded June 1. The league lasted eleven days. edit1913 Eastern Association President: Jim O'Rourke Team W L GB Pct. Manager Hartford Senators 83 48 .634 0 Simon McDonald New Haven White Wings 79 52 .603 4 Jerry O'Connell Waterbury Contenders 70 61 .534 13 Sam Kennedy Bridgeport Crossmen 69 63 .523 14.5 Gene McCann / John Freeman / Monte Cross New London Planters 65 66 .496 18 John Burns / Gene McCann Springfield Ponies 60 70 .462 22.5 Frank Corridon / Jack O'Hara Pittsfield Electrics 62 73 .459 23 John Zeller Holyoke / Meridan # 40 95 .296 45 Jim Garry #Holyoke (24-52) moved to Meriden July 11. Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Benny Kauff Hartford BA .345 Bill Hopper New Haven W 31 Bill Morley Hartford Runs 103 Wib Smith Pittsfield SO 175 Benny Kauff Hartford Hits 176 Bill Hopper New Haven ERA 2.03 Tom Stankard Holy/Mer/Sprin HR 8 Bill Hopper New Haven PCT .795 31-8 edit1914 Eastern Association President: Jim O'Rourke Team W L GB Pct. Manager New London Planters 81 35 .698 0 Gene McCann Waterbury Frolickers 69 51 .575 14 Lee Fohl Bridgeport Bolts 67 56 .545 17.5 Jake Boultes Hartford Senators 62 56 .525 20 Simon McDonald / Daniel O'Neill Springfield Ponies 63 61 .508 22 Billy Hamilton / Simon McDonald Pittsfield Electrics 60 63 .488 24.5 John Zeller New Haven White Wings 54 64 .458 28 Jerry O'Connell New Britain Sinks 27 97 .218 58 George Browne / Jim Garry Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Elmer Smith Waterbury BA .332 Willie Jensen New Haven W 21 Marty Becker New London Runs 90 Bun Troy Pittsfield SO 212 Ed Barney Hartford Hits 140 Doc Powers New Haven ERA 2.03 Pete Shields Waterbury HR 7 Doc Powers New Haven PCT .769 20-6